


I Love You

by lenaprr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaprr/pseuds/lenaprr
Summary: Oikawa always thought Iwaizumi was straight... Iwaizumi always thought Oikawa was.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, it's really short but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Oikawa sat in his room, heart aching. Why does this always happen? Why is it that Iwaizumi never looks in his direction after they go out? Every club, every bar, every party... Iwaizumi’s eyes are always on other girls. Never on him. 

Tears stained his pillow once again as he curls up in pain. Oikawa just wanted Iwaizumi so see him like Oikawa saw Iwaizumi. The worst of it all? Their apartments were in the same complex, seeing Iwaizumi with a girl wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence. 

Why did he have to fall for his best friend? His best friend who isn’t even gay... 

Not that Oikawa couldn’t get women, if he really wanted, he could easily pick up most girls. The girls at school and in his classes swooned over him. But Oikawa didn’t want a woman. He wanted one particular man. 

Maybe he’ll visit... Visiting Hajime always made him feel better. Imagining that maybe one day they could be together, that the visits would end in kisses and cuddles... Even if it hurt after, the visit itself helped for the moments he was there.

Oikawa picked himself up and rubs his eyes. After splashing his face with some water and fixing his hair, he walked out of his apartment. He took the stairs up to Iwaizumi’s apartment and gently knocked before entering, like always. 

But what he saw broke him down more than before. Iwaizumi had a girl in his lap, kissing him and he very eagerly kissed back. 

Finally, Oikawa couldn’t take it. “AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?” He shouted. 

Hajime’s face turned surprised as he looked at Oikawa. “Tooru...?”

“Why?” Oikawa felt some tears slipping. “Why do you do this every time? I’m right here Iwa-chan! I’ve always been right here! What’s the appeal of all these girls? I want you! Can’t you see that? I love you Hajime...” 

After the words came out of his mouth, Oikawa regretted it. He ran from the room, back to his apartment. Ignoring his name being called and the banging on his door. Oikawa wanted nothing to do with Iwaizumi at the moment. He didn’t want to melt into his eyes or imagine running his hands through his hair. Oikawa didn’t want to watch as Iwaizumi comforted him only to find a new woman tomorrow.

Because it hurt too much. His chest felt like it was ripping apart and he fell asleep sobbing into his pillow.

The next few days Oikawa avoided all contact with Hajime. If Oikawa saw him, he would instantly retreat to wherever Iwaizumi could be avoided. But that in itself made him upset, not talking to the boy he loved when he normally talked to him every day? It’s quite upsetting.

It’s when Oikawa is finally trapped that Iwaizumi takes his chance. Unlocking his door had always been a struggle for Oikawa. The key would be such an issue to wiggle in and after a year he still didn’t know which way to twist it. In the vulnerable moment, a hand slapped down to the right of his face. His breath caught in his throat as he turned around to face an angry Hajime.

“You dumbass!” He growled, a name he’s called Oikawa many a ton before. “Stop avoiding me! I love you too!”

Oikawa felt his stomach do a flip and he choked on the air. “N-No you don’t! Don’t you toy with me Iwa-chan!” 

“You stupid man, I thought you were straight Tooru!” Iwaizumi’s facial expression softened and he unlocked the door behind Oikawa. Letting himself in as he pushed Oikawa back into his home. 

“But then why-“ Oikawa was cut off but the neediest kiss he thought he’d ever been a part of. Desperate hands held his face and ran through his hair, lips working feverishly on his own. When Iwaizumi pulled away, Oikawa’s heartbeat was through the roof. 

“All those girls? I thought- I thought if I had been with enough of them I’d forget about you! I thought you’d never love me back... Why didn’t you tell me sooner!?” Iwaizumi looked flustered as he spoke, his eyes desperately searched Oikawas.

Oikawa too was confused and flustered. “Iwa-chan...” he whispered. Hajime... Hajime loved him?

“I’m bi Tooru. And I love you.” He said, his eyes expressed his words.

“I love you too...” Oikawa whispered, he wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss. When he pulled away a goofy grin was on his face. “I don’t know why you thought I was straight, I’m one hundred percent gay... especially for you.”


End file.
